


Confessions

by nanjcsy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, False Accusations, Force-Feeding, Forced Cannibalism, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Personality Swap, Rage, Sociopathic Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Thramsay content, Torture, Truth and Lies, Unreliable Narrator, not fluffy, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 148
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fun project for two twisted authors. <br/> All the dialogue of Theon Greyjoy/Reek will be done by YourWasted Space. All the dialogue of Ramsay Bolton will be written by me. <br/>This is improv writing, folks. We have no idea what the other will write at all. <br/>I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as we will enjoy writing it.</p>
<p>Ramsay and Theon are having a night of confessions. When, where and why will slowly emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come And Play With Me

Just give me one last glimpse of him, before you swallow him away from me, Theon. I want to see that lovely fear, that submission, that wonderful adoration. Just one more time? For old times sake? Please? Would you like to hear me beg for you, would it help, sweetheart?

Oh, look at how you flinch at that endearment. Reek loves it when I call him pet names, he loves it when I treat him like my poor sad little puppy. He fucking loves it, Theon. That is right, let that anger come, it helps hide him doesn't it?

Look at yourself in the mirror, you are mess. This is not healthy for you, Theon. Let me take care of you again, you need it, crave it. Look at yourself, shaking like a junkie.

Let my Reek come to me, all will be forgiven, I promise it. I am not angry, I am just wanting my lovely boy back. I won't punish my little puppy, I just want him at my feet, where he belongs. Where you belong. Come to me, Reek.


	2. Chapter 2

Master.

Oh, Master.

I fucking adore you.

I adore your sweet fists every time that you beat me.

I adore your sweet breath every time that you rape me.

I adore your sweet fingers as they grip whips and knives.

I adore your sweet cock as it rips my insides.

I adore your sweet love.

You sweet fucking cunt.

Is that what you meant, 

My Master, my love?

 


	3. Rage And Confusion

**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? YOU ARROGANT LITTLE JACK OFF! YOU COWARDLY LITTLE BITCH!**

See...it's your fucking mouth, always getting you in trouble. Maybe if you'd once not always been a prick to everyone who's ever loved you or wanted you...

Wait..okay, see, how you always provoke my temper? I am trying to be kind, to be reasonable and understand why you are acting like this to me. But you always set me off one way or another, but that is only my fault somehow. 

Look at my hand, Theon! Look at the broken knuckles, I am broken and bloody over what you have done to me. Because you hurt me, it must mean that you truly love me, because only those you have ever said that you loved can get so hurt. Stop hurting your Master, Reek.

What do you want from me, Theon?


	4. Chapter 4

Master. Oh, Master.

_please I can't stop it_

You are broken and bloody?

_please I can't stop it!_

Did my teeth hurt your knuckles?

_please I can't stop him_

Did my jaw hurt your fist?

_please make him stop_

Did my skin hurt your knife all those hours that you flayed me?

_please make him stop!_

Did my cunt hurt your cock all those nights that you fucked me?

_please make him stop!_

Or does the hurt come from the name that you took?

_please will you hit me?_

The one that you call me?

_please hit me! please!_

The one you mistook?

_please Master ... forgive me ..._

Or does the hurt come from the other you lost?

_please Master ... please help me!_

He fights for me now.

_please Master ..._

You can have him.

He's yours.

 

 


	5. Terror And Shame

Do you see my tears? I am laughing and crying at you, Theon. This is what you do to me. What you do to the both of us, always. When will it ever stop?

Do you want me to hurt you? It is so tiring to always try and do what you want of me, Reek. Whichever you are right now. I can't tell anymore, can you?

I have never done anything you didn't want of me. Not once have I stopped trying to turn my entire fucking world upside down just for you! I have done everything you asked of me and this is my reward.

To have you spitting in bitter rage at me. To have you glare at me as if everything that has gone wrong in your pathetic little head is my fault.

You don't want to tell me what you want, fine. Let's play a game then. That is the only way I ever get any real answers out of you anyway. Forever and always, you force my hand.

No, don't flinch or turn away, look at me! You asked for this, so let us get it out in the open.

I will give you one question to ask me. And I will give you an honest answer. Then it's your turn. If either of us lie, the other can correct them.

One question, Theon. Any question and no matter what the question is, I will answer it. I won't move or get angry, I will just give you the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Can I have my fucking fingers back?


	7. Chapter 7

_Master he answers ... He answers it for me ... He gobbles my words ... He_ _swallows them whole ... This gift you have given ... He cannot have it ... He answers the question ... And yet it is mine ... He tries to take it ... But he cannot have it ... The question is mine ... It is mine to be spoken ... I am afraid of the question ... I am afraid it will hurt you ... But here is the question ... I am sorry to hurt you ... The question is this ..._ _Master, are you real?_

 


	8. Hurt And Desperate

Reek...my sweet Reek...I am right here. See me? Feel me? Reek needs Ramsay and Ramsay needs Reek.

So if I am not real, you aren't either. But I see you, I feel you. We must be real.

Is Theon real? That isn't my question to you but maybe a question you should think on. 

So I will answer your absurd question, Theon.

Make note that I have not yelled or hurt you in any way in spite of the rude and horrid question...

Sure, you can have your fingers back. Do you want the toes too? How about the fingernails and the thinly stripped flesh? Would you like it all back?

I did save all of it, you know. Let's see, the fleshy stuff is all in a small special freezer and the fingernails I keep in a jar. But to be fair, we should do a switch.

I will give you back your pieces, you give me mine. My heart, my soul and my sanity, please. I would need those back.

Now my question to you....

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Master, oh Master ... You can keep every part ... Every bit, every slice, every tooth, every bone ... You can have every piece ... Every piece I have left ... But Master, oh Master ... I am afraid of your question._


	10. Honey and Madness

I want to keep you forever and always, Reek. I will always search for you if you leave. Even if you somehow killed me, I would haunt you until you joined my rotting corpse.

I love you, my special Reek. You know it, you have made me scream it. I have made you orgasm by whispering it into your ear while you shuddered under me.

You asked me questions without fear once. Theon never asked questions I wanted to answer. But you, Reek, I listened to your questions and answered them.

You don't recall that? Once you asked me if I truly loved you and I told you, showed you how much I did. Do you remember telling me that you loved me?

I melted when you finally stuttered out those words, I nearly cried, Reek. It was so important to me that you loved me as much as I loved you. 

Theon hates me, I know this. But Reek, do you still love me?


	11. Accusations and Regret

Just a quick though, a quick reminder, Theon. Just before you dare to try and answer for my beloved Reek. Because you are a shifty little creature underneath my love's skin, aren't you? Always waiting for a chance to betray someone..even your own pitiful self.

So before your rage boils my poor love away, before he can no longer speak...I would remind you of this.

Yes, I cut off some of your fingers and toes, THEON. And you BEGGED me to do it! You fucking begged and then thanked me when I did! Only what YOU ASKED ME TO DO!

Was it really always Reek that would bring me a whip without being asked to, just willingly getting it? Was it really always my pet that would whimper for me to fuck him harder, then would scream for me in ecstasy?

Because a few times you didn't yell Master, you said RAMSAY. Reek is a good boy, he wouldn't yell my NAME without permission. Not like you, THEON.

You hate me because you know how much your body and mind want this. Look at yourself in the mirror sometime, Theon. Sweating, trembling and grinding your teeth like that.

You always said it was my fault about your frigging teeth...WHO WAS THE ONE TO TAKE YOU TO A DENTIST, THEON? WHO WAS THE ONE TO MAKE SURE YOU PUT THAT DAMNED MOLDED THING IN YOUR MOUTH EVERY NIGHT SO YOU WOULDN'T HURT YOUR TEETH OR JAW WITH THAT GRINDING?"

So before you think to answer for my Reek, think carefully about that. I know that you lie, I know that you betray and I know how much you hate me, hate Reek and hate yourself.

I will sniff you out, ferret out your lies as soon as you ruin my beautiful Reek's mouth with your hateful words. So let my Reek answer the question.

Do you love me, Reek?

I am afraid of your answer, pet. I am scared for all three of us.


	12. Chapter 12

I could smack your brat mouth.

You doubt for one second that I love you?

Surely I have swallowed your cock enough times to clear up that particular issue?

I could fucking _flay_  you, Ramsay.

Get a grip.

You are _cheating_  on me, Ramsay, with that snivelling prick.

And you don't even try to hide it?

You ask _him_ for love?

You, who knows how hard I try to bury the cunt?

Are you trying to drive me insane, Ramsay?

It is working.


	13. Chapter 13

_Master, I love you! Do you love me, Master? Do you love only me?_


	14. Fury And Elation

Reek, I have only ever loved you. Do you see how even though I am very mad at Theon and his words, how much I am trying? I want to hurt him badly, sweetheart.

I want to pull out my flaying knife and let my words carve into his flesh rather than speak to him. But I won't, Reek. For you, because I love you and don't want to hurt you.

Hush, don't shake like that, Reek. I know how scared you are, but I am trying to be patient, I am not going to hurt you. It's not your fault that Theon has to keep ruining our lives, that he can't just ever stop causing all of us such pain.

Reek, if you love so much, why are you letting Theon have so much control over you?


	15. Chapter 15

Ramsay

You win

Have him

He's yours

But I ask you this

Doesn't he bore you

A little?

Wouldn't you rather my fist?

Or a raw, bloody kiss?

As my fucking

Guts twist

As you forget me

Ignore me

Deplore me

Forgive me?

You made me

So own me

Just don't

Fucking disown me

Please, Master

Please?

Don't leave me

Alone

 


	16. Outrage And Pity

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME, THEON?

I TRY AND I TRY AND I TRY!

YOU WANT A REASON TO BE SO ANGRY, SO FUCKING CUNTY? HERE YOU GO THEN, YOU FUCKING LITTLE PRICK!

IS THIS ENOUGH BLOOD FOR YOU, ARE YOU SCREAMING ENOUGH NOW? DOES IT HELP? DOES THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY AT LEAST FOR A MOMENT?

THERE! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE MADE ME DO!

I am sorry, Reek. I love you, I swear it. I didn't want to hurt you, I know I promised and I am sorry. But Theon just won't leave us alone, will he?

Not until the brat has his way. Well, maybe he has had enough for now. Can Reek have a moment of peace and mercy now, Theon? Are you fucking satisfied? 


	17. Chapter 17

Ramsay, calm the fuck down, dude. Look, sweets, here, take your meds. I am sorry I provoked you. Fuck, did you cut yourself? Shit, your wrist is in a state ... Look, we'll clean the mess up later. Let's just sort out that wrist ... I am sorry I pushed you. It's just that this fucking guy, "Reek", that you say I become ... I know you've taped it, that you've shown me on your phone ... But I don't fucking remember. And he sounds like fucking Gollum! If I was going to have a split personality, I'd kind of hoped I'd be ... Loki, or something. Somebody cool. But, no, I become Gollum. I don't know how you put up with it. In fact, you don't just put up with it, do you, to be blatant. I knew that you've been boning this "Reek" guy - you've been boning Gollum, Ramsay, just process that for a moment - but now you fucking "love" him? How do you think that feels for me, dude? And after all that I've given you - and I mean that quite literally. I am missing some flesh, yeah? Doesn't that show you enough? I am sorry I was angry, I just felt fucking ... hurt. It's like you don't want me - no, that you're trying to erase me. But I'm very much alive and kicking, yes? It's the other I want gone. And, Ramsay, you were going to help me - to draw him out, and then symbolically strangle him or something. With an emphasis on 'symbolically', by the way. Or, at least, that's what we agreed? But now you don't want me - you want him, and not me? Is it me you mean to strangle, and maybe not so symbolically? Great, dude. Really. Fucking great. Go ahead. Seriously, that really hurts. I mean that actually hurts ... Fuck, Ramsay, that hurts! Ramsay, stop - get off! Stop!!


	18. Chapter 18

_Strangle him, Master! Strangle him good!_


	19. Courage and Horror

DO NOT TOUCH ME!

JUST BACK UP RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!

NOT A FUCKING WORD!

I won't go to prison for you, Theon. I am sick of this all, maybe. Maybe I am sick of doctors, courts, PRISON, Theon. When I told you once I would go to hell and back for you, I wasn't aware you meant it so literally.

AND YOU WOULD LET IT HAPPEN, EVERY TIME, THEON!!!  

AT LEAST YOU CAN TAKE TURNS WITH LEAVING YOUR REALITY! YOU CAN JUST LEAVE AND NOT REMEMBER THINGS, THEON! NOT ME, THOUGH...I AM SIMMERING IN IT EVERY FUCKING DAY. EVERY FUCKING DAY.

FOREVER AND ALWAYS.

Reek, do not come near me, I don't like your attitude either right now.

I am only going out for a walk, look I am only going downstairs.

THE DOOR IS ALREADY LOCKED, YOU ASSHOLE! THE WINDOWS ALL HAVE BARS ON THEM! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM GOING?

YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I LET YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT ME? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Master? Don't be angry? Please, Master? I am sorry?_


	21. Chapter 21

Shut the fuck up, Reek, and let me think.

Ramsay, dude, are you alright? Look, don't do anything stupid, ok? Look, nobody said anything about prison ... I mean, I'd fucking die first, you understand that, right?

Look, should I get your dad?


	22. Unhinged And Frothing

HA! SEE! RIGHT THERE! I CAUGHT YOU RIGHT THERE, YOU FUCKING LAIR! YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!

YOU TELL ME YOU CAN'T REMEMBER REEK BUT YOU JUST SPOKE TO HIM, YOU HEAR AND FEEL HIM AND YOU KNOW IT!

TRYING TO BE SNEAKY, MANIPULATIVE AND LYING AGAIN, THEON!

REEK AT LEAST DOESN'T PLAY FUCKING HEAD GAMES WITH ME, THEON!

WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG, YOU LITTLE BITCH?

GO ON THEN, REV ME ALL UP, MAKE ME GO FUCKING CRAZY RIGHT ALONG WITH YOU AND NOW YOU CRY.

NOW YOU WANT TO CALL DADDY TO MAKE MEAN OLD RAMSAY STOP! BUT YOU CAN'T CALL THEON'S DADDY, CAN YOU? NO, YOU CAN'T, WE KILLED HIM, DIDN'T WE? THAT'S WHAT WE DID, STOP COVERING YOUR EARS, THEON!

WE KILLED YOUR DADDY BUT MINE IS WAY SCARIER AND HARDER TO KILL. BUT YOU HAVE YOUR SECRET WEAPON RIGHT THERE ON YOUR FUCKING CELL PHONE, DON'T YOU? WHEN RAMSAY WON'T PLAY BY THEON'S FUCKING TUNE, WE HOLLER FOR DADDY!

YOU KNOW HE HATES REEK, HE HURTS HIM AND HE HATES AND HURTS ME. YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!

OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR AND GIVE ME THE PHONE, THEON!

REEK, DON'T LET HIM DO IT, ROOSE WILL HURT US BOTH! 

Fuck you, Theon. I am going to do it this time, I am leaving. Why should I stay around for Father to hurt me as much as you already have. Fuck you, I am going out the door this time. I know damn right well where the key is, stupid. I hid it from you, not from myself.

WHERE IS THE FUCKING KEY?


	23. Chapter 23

Shit, Ramsay, I already texted him.

Shit, Ramsay. SHIT.

Please don't leave me with him.

Ramsay, DON'T GO!!


	24. Chapter 24

_You stupid, selfish fuck, Theon. We will pay for this._


	25. Resignation And Regression

GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEY, THEON! YOU ALWAYS STEAL THINGS FROM ME, ALWAYS! YOU HAVE IT, I KNOW YOU DO!

Reek, my lovely little pet, give your Master the key? Make that nasty Theon give you the key, I just want to take a small walk. I will come back, I always come back!

THEON, WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS? I LOVE YOU, YOU kNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND REEK IS PART OF YOU!

YOU CALLED MY FATHER BECAUSE YOU ARE MAD AT ME. YOU WANT TO SEE ME PUNISHED, FINE I GET THAT. BUT HE WILL PUNISH AND HURT YOU JUST AS MUCH. YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?

FUCKING IDIOTS. WE ARE FUCKING IDIOTS.

Oh no, Roose is here and he has his own fucking key, remember?

Don't touch me, Theon, don't touch me, Reek.

Hush...I am going to hide, if he doesn't see us, maybe he will leave.

Hide, Reek! You too, Theon, hide you fucking moron!

 


	26. Burdens

Children, naughty children, messy ones too.

I am very annoyed. Very. First my calls and texts are ignored. Funny, the checks are always chased, you never forget to call me when it concerns my money. My time and resources are eaten up and the only time I am finally contacted is when the children have finally gotten into trouble. 

Look at yourselves. Look at the state of this house.

Who owns this house again? Who pays for your food, your bills, for the very clothing that is bloody and dirty on your disgusting bodies?

I am not in the mood for hide and seek, boys.

I know you can hear me, I already see you, Theon. And if you are not out from under the sink cabinet in two seconds, I will personally make sure Ramsay never has to worry about you again.

As soon as you start screaming, my son will come running. 

Nothing brings that boy faster than the thought of his Father taking away his toys.

Much better, Theon. Now come here.

Tell me right now, no, look up at me.

Why was I just pulled from an important meeting to wade through filth trying to play Hide and Seek?

 


	27. Chapter 27

Mr Bolton, I am sorry I disturbed you, Sir.

I don't know where he is, Sir.

Yes, Sir.

I will, Sir.

No, I won't forget to bring that, Sir.

I know, Sir. I do.

 

 


	28. Chastise

Do not bother trying to scream before you really need to. Ramsay is as good as I am at detecting your lies, boy. He won't come down just because you sound distressed, you know that.

So before the lashes do render you screaming in agony while piss streams down your leg, let's talk.

Are you really going to test the restraints, Theon? Have you ever managed to wriggle out of them yet? Of course not, after seven years of it, you still try to fight it. Foolish, arrogant little brat. No wonder Ramsay is driven to extremes with you.

You are aware that Ramsay needs to work for me, aren't you? That I need my son to do very specialized work that no one else can do for him? You are making it harder for him to do what I need. 

Do you remember what I told you years ago? What your obligations would be? Now you have both become unhinged, unhealthy. Do I need to remove one of you to my home for a rest? Or put one of you back into that hospital?

Are you screaming from pain or from the fear of removal from Ramsay, Theon? I really can't tell.

 


	29. Chapter 29

_Please. Stop. Sorry. Please? Sorry. Please?_

_NO NOT THERE! NO NOT THERE! OH FUCKING JESUS PLEASE DON'T!_   _HE'S IN THE FUCKING ATTIC! THE ATTIC! THE ATTIC!_


	30. Vindication

Thank you, Theon.

It bothers me that we must go through this every time I need you to be truthful. I would have just kept whipping you but I remembered how partial you are to flaying.

Don't worry, with some care and rest, I am sure Ramsay will have you right as rain. No real need for a doctor yet, Theon. Not yet.

Now, I am going to give you one chance, go upstairs to the attic and tell Ramsay to get his ass down here. If you don't come back with him in ten minutes I am going to finish flaying your testicle. Move, boy.


	31. Chapter 31

Ramsay! Ramsay! Look, I know I was a total asshole before, but your dad is seriously not playing. I am pretty fucking grievously bodily harmed right now and ... Look, if you don't come right now, you can kiss goodbye to at least one of your favourite little guys. And I don't mean me and Reek, Rams. I mean my fucking balls. If you help me with this, Rams, you can go to fucking _town_  on me later. Seriously, Rams. Look - just come the fuck down. I am serious, Rams. Just come the fuck down! Please, Ramsay! _He's going to skin my fucking testicles and then my fucking penis, Ramsay! We can't do cock and ball torture without the fucking cock and balls!_


	32. Hysteria And Acceptance

I hope you regret contacting him now, Theon. I really do.

Tell me again that I don't love you. Here I am about to face HIM so that you can be protected. I protect you from everything and everyone, don't I?

I have always taken care of you, even when you act up like this. You caused this, it is your fault and you know it.

Tell me that you love me, Theon and make me believe it.

It is a long walk from the attic to the basement.

Don't be a liar, just be honest and tell me that you really do love me. That you know how much you need me.

Only at the staircase for the first floor, Theon.

Better start speaking soon.  


	33. Chapter 33

Ramsay, I will gladly bathe in your piss, eat the shit right out of your ass, and use your cum as a moisturiser but fucking just PLEASE TELL YOUR FATHER NOT TO FLAY MY JUNK.


	34. Chapter 34

_Master, I love you. With every piece, every part. But Master, I'm frightened. Please, those parts are only for you?_


	35. Groveling and Sneering

**father please.**

**daddy? i..i am sorry, please don't do that to him. it's all my fault, i lost my temper, i did. i am sorry, daddy please, father please don't hurt my Reek, my Theon.**

**hurt me instead. father here i am right here.  
**


	36. Son

I am disappointed, Ramsay. I am dismayed. I am disgusted.

This house is a mess, as if you are two filthy animals just burrowing deep for the winter.

Did I raise you this way, to act this way, to live this way? No, I did not. I raised you to be a responsible young man and here you are, a small, naughty child.

Ramsay, you are weeping like a baby, you have snot dangling from your nostril.

Oh son, I am very worried for you. You haven't slept, eaten or showered recently, have you? Has Theon? Has Reek or whatever you can him? 

You have not been taking your medications, have you? Has Theon? Has the creature? No. I bet not. No, stop begging, it would do you any good.

Have you gone to those therapy sessions I had arranged? Has Theon?

You force my hand as always.


	37. Chapter 37

Mr Bolton, Sir, may I speak?

Thank you, Sir.

Mr Bolton, may I make a suggestion?

Yes, Sir, I understand fully what a very bad idea that would be.

Yes, Sir. I will shut my mouth. 

Sorry, Sir.

 

 


	38. Malice and Need

You see, Father? Do you see it? How he provokes?

Yes, I know, I remember what happened last time I lost my temper.

I am sorry, but don't you see it? You do, I know you do!

AHH! FUCK FUCK PLEASE STOP! DADDY DADDY PLEASE, I AM SORRY, PLEASE!

I am your son. Yes I know what that means and I will try harder, I will!

I will take the fucking meds, just stop please?

No, no no no! You don't need to do that, I can discipline Theon myself, he will apologize!

Please, daddy! Don't take him from me! Please? I can be good, I will do better! Please?

 


	39. Chapter 39

Yes, Mr Bolton, I will wait in the car.

Mr Bolton, are you going to kill me?

Thank you, Sir.

Yes, Sir, I will wait here, Sir.

No, Sir, I won't try to run, Sir. I am seriously not even considering it. 

Thank you, Sir.


	40. Chapter 40

_Master is gone!_

No, just to the hospital. He's in a pretty bad way.

_Master is gone!_

No, just to the hospital. At least, I very much hope so.

_The big, bad man ..._

Mr Bolton ...

_... is going to take us?_

Pretty much. Only for a while. 

_Will we have to suck the bad man's cock?_

Pretty much. Although Mr Bolton's mainly into rimming. Lucky for you I'm a fucking expert. He's very particular about it so, whatever you do, just zone the fuck out and leave it to me. In fact, just pipe the fuck down and we'll be fine.

_Theon?_

Yeah?

_How do you know what the bad man is into?_

Oh, shit. You're going to tell Ramsay, aren't you.

_Reek. Rhymes with 'so to speak'._

Oh, shit.

 


	41. Taken

Stop that screaming or I'll cut out your pet's tongue and yours! No, begging and crying aren't going to help you this time, Ramsay.

If you want him back, you must show me some progress.

I worry for you, son. I worry a lot. So much. Are you about to scream?

Now I will send someone to tend to your wounds, you are such a bleeder. Disgusting.

You will shut your mouth and listen!

Open your ears, Ramsay. Are you listening to me? Good.

You will mend, you will take your medications. You will show up to every appointment made for you. You will obey my orders and get that job done with Damon and Locke.

Get this house cleaned up. Go buy some real groceries and eat three meals a day.

If you can do these things for me, then I will give Theon back to you. If you can't take care of yourself, you cannot take care of your pet, can you?

Don't disappoint me further, son. Don't make me worry so much.

Because if I have to sort the two of you out yet another time, I am moving both of you back into my house. On a permanent basis perhaps.

 


	42. Placating And Weeping

Please father, please, you don't understand.

Reek is in there too. Reek is soft and weak and sweet, he won't be bad, just so scared.

Theon is trying to kill him, kill me and kill himself. You are his weapon right now, aimed at us all.

It's my fault, I should have tried harder and done better with it all. I can do that, I can, just one more chance! 

Please, remember Reek is in there too! Please?

Look, I am already taking my pills and scrubbing the floors to get rid of my blood!

Don't destroy my pet, please?

Even Theon. I love him even if he is such a fucked up little asshole, don't kill him! Don't take him apart, I will learn to control him better. Control both of us better, I will! 

Please give me my pet back. He is all I have.


	43. Stern

You are coming home with me, Theon.

Ramsay will stay here and get the house and himself in order.

I am going to sort out you myself, boy. I know my son has many faults, so many.

But you have a gleam to your eye that concerns me. It has me worrying about you, Theon.

It makes me worry quite a bit.

I want you to explain to me why Ramsay has been driven to such extremes in his temper, Theon.

Is that a glare, young man? I think it is.

I am very worried about your health and state of mind, Theon.

It is good to have you back here, you remember where I want you to go, don't you?


	44. Chapter 44

_I'm scared._

Don't worry. He's bluffing.

_I'm scared!_

Look, he will hurt us. You know that he will. But it won't be that bad. Just a flogging. You'll see.

 _A flogging_?

Well, yes. I'd imagine.

_But he says to go to the basement?_

Yes, for the flogging. He won't want any mess on his beige carpet. Have you ever seen so much beige?

 _Theon, I'm scared_.

Oh for fuck's sake. Just zone out.

_But have you ever been to his basement?_

Well, no. But I'd imagine it's just ... a basement.

_Master still talks of the basement ..._

What does Master say?

_That, whatever we do, we need to stay out of the basement._

It's just a fucking basement. See, here we are!

_Theon, please don't go in there!_

It's just a fucking basement! Look, here, just look and ...


	45. Chapter 45

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! FUCKING RUN! FUCKING RUN!


	46. Hurt

First your sullen attitude. Now you try and run from me? If this is the slightest type of behavior you have been giving to Ramsay, I see why he has gone so crazed.

You have always been provoking, true. But I can clearly see that Ramsay has slacked on your training.

I worry for you, boy. 

Now if you don't get yourself back onto that steel table and let me restrain you, you are going to regret it very deeply.

I am giving you to the count of three.

One.

Two....


	47. Chapter 47

Mr Bolton, I am fucking begging you ... Oh please fucking God ... Oh please God ... Oh fucking God what is that?? Mr Bolton, what the fuck is that?? Look, please I will be so fucking good ... I will do anything ... Look, please I will fucking rim the shit out of you ... I mean that I will fucking eat your shit out of you _oh please god oh please god please don't no no no no no  
_

_FUCK!!!!_

_FUCK!!!!_

_OH GOD!!!_

_FUCK!!!_

oh sweet jesus oh please mary mother of god just fucking please don't do that again I will do anything I will be so fucking good I will

_FUCK!!!_

_FUCK!!!_

_DON'T!!!_

_FUCK!!!_

Mr Bolton look I am so sorry I am so sorry I am so desperately sincerely terribly sorry I cannot even begin to tell you how

_OH GOD NO PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!_

oh jesus please I am sorry please not the other not the other not the other not the

_SWEET MOTHER OF CUNTS!!!_

you fucking cunt you are loving this so much you fucking psycho you fucking son fucking bastard you fucking bastard oh please no no no no not there NOT THERE NOT THERE NOT THERE!!!

_fuck ..._

_fuck ..._

_I can't ..._

_stop ..._

_please ..._

_please ..._

_Master?_


	48. Chapter 48

_Master?_

_Please?_

_Please?_

_Master?_

_Please, Sir._

_Please, Sir._

_Please find Master?_

_Can't move._

_Can't move?_

_Please, Sir._

_Please, Sir._

_Help Reek?_

_Master gone?_

_Master gone?_

 


	49. Chapter 49

_YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?? IT ISN'T HIS FAULT THAT I'M A FUCKING PSYCHO FUCKED UP FUCKER!!! YOU FUCKER!!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!_


	50. Flayed

I am tired of your obscene mouth. I am sickened by what comes out of it, you arrogant, pompous little boy.

Another word, one more swear and I will flay your cock. Then it can match your balls. Which I am considering removing completely.

Now that lost little voice, that was adorable, how cute. I imagine that must be what you use to keep Ramsay from going further than you'd want to tolerate.

I am not my son, I am not amused by your antics. But I would rather that little creature return if it spares me anymore of your disgusting mouth.

Now, unless you would like me to continue peeling, you will answer my questions politely. Are you ready to do that, Theon?


	51. Chapter 51

you're not going to stop though are you? you're not going to stop and so ... what is the point the fucking point the fucking point the ... how can you do this to another human person? how can you do this? and all this you have done to your own fucking son to your own fucking son he has told me it all and ...

_JESUS PLEASE!!!_

so what is the point of me playing your game you sick fucking cunt? I want you to know that when I beg you to stop I want you to keep going just strip me away just keep fucking going just keep fucking going just keep fucking

_PLEASE!!!_

just strip me away just strip me away


	52. Chapter 52

_Theon just shut your fucking brat mouth before we lose our fucking cock!_

_Do you understand me you stupid little cunt?_

_Shut your fucking mouth and let me handle this!_


	53. Chapter 53

_Mr Bolton, Sir_

_We are so very sorry, Sir_

_Please, Sir, I will be so very good, Sir_

_I will be so very good_

_I won't say another bad word, Sir_

_Please, Sir_

_I am sorry_

_I am sorry_

_Please, Sir?_

_I am sorry_


	54. Curiousity

Reek? Is that your name, boy? Is this who I am speaking with now?

No, don't run and hide from me, I want to speak with you now.

Not Theon. If I speak to that ill mannered cunt right now, I am afraid you will indeed lose your cock along with your balls. I am not sure how Ramsay will feel about that.

Now Reek..explain why Theon is acting this way and for your own sake, be very respectful.

Do not make me have to worry about you.

 


	55. Searching

Look, Reek! Look! I have nothing in my hands. I have put the blades down, I have stepped away from them.

Keep looking, keep breathing. See? I am calm, I am not like my son, I can calm as easily as I can rage.

I know you are very scared and hurt right now, I am sorry that Theon made you share in the punishment.

Look! Reek, I am not touching you, just sitting close. No, I am not going to pick up a blade, I just want to speak with you. Just with you, Reek. If you can do that, I won't hurt you.

Ramsay has told me how timid and good you are. Show me, otherwise I will assume your Master was lying to me. You aren't a liar like Theon, are you?

Talk with me, little one. See, look, I am not like my son. I can stay very calm and not hurt you.

Was Theon trying to get myself or Ramsay to kill him?


	56. Chapter 56

Reek, I know that you are fucking terrified right now, but you _cannot answer that question._

Reek, it is a trick!

Do not answer the question!


	57. Chapter 57

_Mr Bolton, Sir._

_The bad boy is telling me not to answer you, Sir._

_He says that you will hurt us very badly whichever way we answer it._

_Sir, I'm so frightened!_

_Please, I'm so frightened!_

_Sir, I don't know the answer!_

_I don't know the answer!_

_Please will you tell me?_

_I just can't remember!_

_I can't remember I can't remember I can't remember without Master!_


	58. Lure

That miserable brat just won't let you answer that, will he? 

No, look, I am still not touching you or the blades. Stay with me, Reek, I am calm, I am not like my son.

Ramsay loves you very much, he has told me so. You are all the parts of Theon that we used to see, just separate. I can understand that.

Fine, I will tell you what, I won't ask you to answer that question. Let us try something much more simple.

Just tell me that Ramsay was right, that you are the good, scared weak little boy he wants. Just something simple and see, my hands are in my lap. No blades, no anger, just a safe question.

Give me some response, Reek, if you want me to believe that you are really Ramsay's good boy.


	59. Chapter 59

_Please, Mr Bolton, Sir_

_Reek is good, always good_

_Reek rhymes with meek_

_Every day of the week_

_Reek rhymes with freak_

_With a masterful technique_

_Reek rhymes with sneak_

_On a losing fucking streak_

 


	60. Chapter 60

_Mr Bolton that was the other boy!_

_The other boy!_

_Please!_

_Please, I remember the answer!_

_I remember the answer!_

_He wants you to kill him_

_to kill him_

_to kill him!_


	61. Warned

It is alright Reek. I understand. Thank you for the truth, my boy.

See? No blades, no anger, I am not like my son.

Don't flinch or scream, I am only undoing your restraints. Now. I am going to let you sit up but you must remain very still and calm for me. If you can do that, I won't hurt you.

There, very good. No, stay good, I am only cuffing your wrists together. I trust you, Reek but I don't trust Theon at all. And since you do share the same body.. 

Look! Look up, breathe. See? I have not hurt you, still sitting up and all I did was tie your wrists together.

Now, do you see that needle on my tray? It has morphine in it. I can give that to you and then treat your wounds.

See that cage on the floor? I am going to let you sleep in there, have a rest.

All you have to do is behave, be good and pass on a message to Theon.

You may tell him I will never allow him to die. That if he truly cannot keep himself from suicidal urges that I will keep him here with me. Ramsay will have to visit with him here in my basement. And I can promise that all three of you would pay dearly with that arrangement.


	62. Chapter 62

YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!!!

JUST FUCKING KILL ME!!!

KILL ME!!!

PLEASE!!!

PLEASE!

Please!!

Please!

Kill me!

Please

Kill me

Please ...

Please kill me

Please?

I am begging you

Please?

I am begging

Please?

 


	63. Chapter 63

_Mr Bolton_

_The bad boy is asleep now_

_I will be good_

_Very good_

_I just want to be good_

_Please, Sir, will you show me?_

_I can be very good_


	64. Attack

It is alright, Reek. I am sure you are innocent. I know you are. Good boy. Now, here is the morphine shot. Just a small pinch, see? Good. Now I am going to help you lay back down on the table so I can treat your wounds.

The morphine will work very fast, Reek. See, I am not touching the blades, not hurting you, only rubbing your hair. Hush, the drugs work very fast and will make you tired, so tired.

Sleep now, while I fix your sore flesh, Reek. There...good boy.

Are you asleep, Reek? Reek?

Now Theon, I think you know what I really gave you, don't you? Reek will sleep though it all, for him I have mercy. Not you, bad naughty boy.

Of course by now you know I gave you something of a stimulant. Now, you cannot hide away, can you?

So let us start with this...you want to be Reek and Theon? One good and one bad?

Then by all means, let us make that a permanent thing.

After all, what wouldn't I do for my beloved son?


	65. Chapter 65

I don't know what you mean.

What do you mean?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN??

You can't make us two

We only have one body and

WHAT HAVE YOU GIVEN ME??

You fucking cocksucker

You fucking cocksucker

YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM!!

YOU CANNOT HAVE EITHER OF US!!

WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU GIVEN ME??

I HAVE JUST SHIT MY FUCKING PANTS!!

I HAVE SHIT IN MY PANTS!!


	66. Chapter 66

Mr Bolton

Sir

I really am begging you now

Please clean me up

Please

You just can't let me ...

Oh fucking Jesus just please!

Please

Fucking

_Please_ , man!

Oh God this can't be happening ... 

I am an actual physical _person_ , you just can't ...

_How can you do this?_

_What do you want from me?_

_Just tell me and I'll do it ..._

_Please_

_Just tell me_

_To do it_

_I'll do it ..._

_I'll do it ..._


	67. Burnt

Calm yourself, boy. I figure if you want to be a filthy boy then you should be one. Disgusting, aren't you? Just like Ramsay, two little snot nosed boys.

Do you know those stories Ramsay told you of my basement? Do you know why I would bring him down here? For the same foul mouthed behavior you have shown me today. So really, you are facing no less than what I would do to my own son. You should feel honored.

Now I am just going to sew your lips shut with this thread. If you stay quiet, we may actually have a chance for you to keep your parts. Yes, there that is going to be much better.

I did promise Reek I would see to the wounds, didn't I? Ah, just the thing, let's pour this cleansing fluid over all that flayed meat. Ahh, what a lovely start. Muffled screaming suits you, Theon.


	68. Chapter 68

Reek?

Earth to Reek?

Oh, fuck, dude.

Reek?

Why the fuck won't you answer?

You are in my head.

Telepathy should work better than this.

JESUS GOD!! 

Reek, he's hurting us pretty fucking badly now.

You need to come back.

You need to do some serious begging with those eyes. 

FUCKING CHRIST!!

I just want to kill him.

He can see how much I hate him.

I need you to help us.

Oh fuck it hurts ...

It hurts so fucking bad, Reek ...

I can't do this alone ...

for much longer ...

Jesus Reek ...

It hurts ...

I can't ...

just please will you help me?

please will you?

please ...


	69. Ordered

Now, such a fuss, what a baby over a little cleaning and stitching! For shame, Theon, you are sobbing and whining like a little tiny boy!

I like you with your stitches. Maybe I should leave them in longer. It depends on whether I feel you deserve it. Though I would hate for poor Reek to wake up to them in the morning. Poor thing.

Listen to me. I will talk and you will look at me, hear my words.

If your intent was to force Ramsay into pure madness and have him kill you, it failed. If your intent was to force me into a rage enough to murder you, it has failed.

But now since you have forced me to clean up your mess...I cannot simply return you as you are now.

You have become a worry, Theon. You have become part of that mess that I must clean up. Understand?

Ramsay must either have his Reek or he must have his original Theon. He has done so much better ever since he met you. At least, he was manageable.

You swore to me that he was, that you could do it. Remember that? When I helped slaughter half your family but I let you live, what did you swear to me?

You swore to be a good pet, a loyal servant to my son, that you would manage his worst behaviors for me. It was after we spent that delightful few weeks together, do you remember that? I thought we had cured your need to swear and be filthy at me then.

I need my son, Theon. He is important to me, his skills are very needed. So Ramsay must have his Reek or his original Theon. I want you to think on that. You can choose or I can.


	70. Chapter 70

That's easy. 

He can have you, right?

Reek?

Reek?

Reek?

Earth to Reek?

REEK??


	71. Cruelty

Theon, you look overly pale, you look so panicked. What is it? Have you locked up so much into your Reek character that you can't even figure out how to handle this anymore?

Look at you, such a terrible rolling to your eyes now. Stop thrashing around or I won't remove the stitches tonight after all. I am putting down the blade and stepping away from you.

There. Now once you have gotten a hold on yourself, I will remove those stitches from your lips. Not until you have decided to stop squirming however.

Not so arrogant right now are you? In fact, one second, dear boy, I'll be right back.

Ahh, here it is!

No, don't get all jumpy, it is only my phone, see? Look, just my cell phone, I want to take a picture of this.

Look towards the light, do it or you'll regret it, Theon. Better. There.

Now look straight at me, good.

Look at that, look at yourself, Theon. Is that you or is that a look usually reserved for Reek now?

What do you think?


	72. Chapter 72

Mr Bolton thank you for taking out those stitches thank you so much please don't put them back please I'll do anything I'll do anything you want I will go I'll just leave I'll just zone out or something for good I mean but please Sir I can't find Reek he's just gone and I'm scared that you meant him you want him and please Sir I really can't take any more pain no please no please no no no no no no no no

JESUS GOD!!!

please oh god oh god he's gone he's gone he's gone I don't know where he's gone oh please I can't take any more I just can't I just can't I just

PLEASE!!!

please I'll be good I'll be good I'll be good I'll be him please I will try but I don't know where he is


	73. Chapter 73

Mr Bolton I forgot to say that I look like shit in that photo I wasn't really looking but I know I look shit I wasn't looking I'm so scared please are those pliers over there are those pliers with something sticking out jesus is that a toe?? Oh jesus god please don't rip off my toe please don't please don't ... But the photo the photo! Can I see it again?? I will describe every bit every last bit and tell you how bad I look I always look so bad I'm always so bad I have always been bad oh please don't do that oh please don't I'll be good ...


	74. Chapter 74

_Enjoying yourself, you little cunt?_

_You shouldn't have cheated on Master._

_Did the bad man taste good?_


	75. Chapter 75

YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!!!

no Mr Bolton I didn't mean you I didn't mean you I didn't mean you no no no I wasn't lying before no no no no he's just come back he's popped back in I wasn't lying I wasn't 

PLEASE DON'T GET THAT!!! 

PLEASE NOT THAT!!!

oh god oh please don't use that on me oh god oh please don't oh please don't oh 

please

_Mister_

_please?_


	76. Chapter 76

_Mr Bolton, Sir_

_Do you think he's had enough now, Sir?_

_It's alright, Sir, if he hasn't_

_I just go somewhere different_

_Like Master taught me_

_But, Mr Bolton, Sir_

_He really is sorry_

_He just doesn't know how to be good_

_Master tries to teach him_

_But it never works_


	77. Mercy

Ah, Reek, you are back.

Did you have a nice rest? I had a wonderful time chatting with bad little Theon.

Poor Reek, you look very done in. Here, I want you to drink this, don't panic, it is safe, it won't hurt you.

Remember, little one, I told you that if you can behave I can be kind?

Good boy, that was just some water with something to help you relax in it. You can inform Theon that it is a real painkiller this time.

Here, I am going to help you get to the floor, Reek.

See the cage right there? Do you remember I showed it to you earlier? I told you if you were good, I would let you go sleep there.

No, I want you to crawl. Reek is a loyal pet, a meek little creature and I want to see you crawl into your cage like a good boy.

I am going to let you have a rest.

I am sure Ramsay has called at least four times by now. My son is worried for you. I worry as well..not about you, Reek. I worry for Ramsay and Theon.

But I am going to sort it all out, Reek. Don't cry, little one, you are doing just fine.

Do you feel the medication working? You look very wobbly, go crawl into the cage and just rest.

I will go see to my son and shower. I will send someone to clean up this mess down here...do not get nervous, they won't open the cage.

Of course they will report to me if you are rude to them or they see Theon trying to hurt himself or fight against the cage...

Make your Master proud Reek and be a good boy. You look lovely in the cage..one moment, let me just take another picture, there. I can show it to Theon later on, he will enjoy it.


	78. Desperate and Aching

Please. Daddy. Why won't you at least return my calls? I know you see that I am trying to call you. Please, at least tell me that he is okay. Tell me you didn't take him to the basement...tell me he is still there! Is Reek crying for his Master? Did Theon keep his mouth shut or did he make you...make you worry?

Please don't take away my Reek, I can handle Theon myself. I can!

Look, I sent you pictures to show how clean the house is. I scrubbed everything, you would be proud of it. I want to make you proud and I am sorry you worried for me. I have gone to the therapist and doctors you wanted to me to see.

I am ready to work, tonight I will be back out there, I will make you proud, its all I want to do. Make you proud of me.

Daddy, please, is Theon still there? Is Reek? Please, don't take him apart, don't hurt my pet. I need him, I do so much better, you said so. You gave him to me, please don't take him away.

I love him. I need him. He loves and needs me, I know it. Please give him back.

Just tell me what you've done to him! Is Theon already broken, buried in your woods?

JUST ANSWER THE PHONE, PLEASE! JUST TELL ME IF MY REEK IS STILL ALIVE! PLEASE FATHER!

Please..Daddy...please just text me or call me?


	79. Cold

Dear boy, are you awake still? Oh, there you are, no do not speak.

Tonight is all about listening. Reek and Theon can listen.

First, look. See? I have brought you something. A recorder. See?

I am putting it right here near your cage. Just relax and while you sleep at night I am going to let this play for you.

It is your Master, your Ramsay.

My son has left me so very many messages. He will continue to do so I am sure.

Each time, I record it for you so you will have his voice to comfort you.

Soothe to your Master's voice, Reek.

Rage or weep or laugh at how desperate he sounds, Theon.

It will play all through the night. I will shut out the lights now and let you rest.


	80. Delusional and Crushed

Father, I need you to understand, please! Theon has gotten worse and I am scared you will...please! I need him, daddy. I am falling to pieces without him. He loves me still, I know he does, he is just having a rough patch...are you even listening to these messages at all?

 

Daddy, listen, just, I need to make sure Reek is alright. I know logically it's Theon but Reek is in there too! He is an angel, he is just a sad little puppy without his Master! Please don't hurt him! He is perfect, don't ruin him! I am taking my medication, going to therapy, cleaning the house and doing all my projects for you! Are you even hearing me? Am I even freaking HERE to you, Father?

 

Father, I am sorry for what I did. For what I allowed to happen. It is my fault and I see that now. Now that I have pulled myself together, I am shocked at my own behavior. The house was disgusting, you were right. I wasn't taking care of myself of Theon. I am ashamed and it will not happen again. I allowed Theon to lapse on his medication along with me. I locked us in and we were both unwell. I will not miss medications or therapy for us ever again. I let Theon go crazy and I went nuts along with him. I see that now. It won't happen again, Sir. Do you think I might be able to have a visit or phone call with Theon?


	81. Chapter 81

_Master?_

_Master?_

_Are you there?_

_It is dark but I can hear you_

_Please, will you hold me?_

_Master, why won't you touch me?_

_It dark I can't see!_

_Master, why won't you touch me?_

_Master, are you angry?_

_Please, will you hold me?_

_Please, Master_

_Please?_


	82. Chapter 82

He isn't there, you dumb cunt.

It's a recording.

I don't know why you're crying.

You haven't just had your heart crushed, your soul destroyed.

"I need to make sure Reek is alright".

He doesn't fucking care.

He doesn't fucking _care_.

He doesn't fucking _care_ ...

MR BOLTON WE ARE NOT DONE!!!

I WANT MORE!!!

I WANT MORE!!!

WE ARE FAR FROM FUCKING DONE!!!

I NEED MORE!!!

I NEED MORE!!!


	83. Routines

I am sorry, my boy, the light is rather harsh after being in the dark so long.

Don't speak, say nothing. I will shut this recorder off now. We can hear from your Master more soon.

It has been awhile since you have been fed or even given some water.

If you promise to behave I will give you something to eat and drink. Pet.

That is what you are really. Or slave if you like that word better.

You are owned, by me, by Ramsay.

Do you understand that Reek?

Do you understand that, Theon?

I think its Reek right now, isn't it?

Good boy, see, your cage is open now.

Crawl out.


	84. Chapter 84

Mr Bolton it's me no it's me

I'm so sorry it's me

I'm so sorry I'm so ...

Please will you hurt me?

Please I'll be yours?

Nobody else wants me

Please will you kill me?

Or if you won't kill me

Please I'll be yours?


	85. Chapter 85

_Theon!_

_No!_

_Theon!_

_Stupid_

_So_

_Stupid!_


	86. Beg

Oh you poor boy. Look at you, you are such a mess. We need to feed and bathe you, yes.

I asked you not to speak, didn't I?

Yes, I understand that you are Theon again and you wish to be good?

How lovely to see that fearful submission. It must melt Ramsay instantly.

But I can see right through you, Theon.

Now, I distinctively heard you asking for me to kill you.

You learn very slow, Ramsay is right about that.

What have we already discussed about your death?

That you are not going to die.

I won't allow it.

You are worrying me, boy. Are you trying to make me worry about you?

Crawl to me and be very careful with your words, child.

If you say one more word concerning your death, I will sew your lips shut.

You will not die. You belong to us. You are property.

Whether you call yourself Theon or Reek..you are owned.

Now crawl to me and beg me for your breakfast.


	87. Chapter 87

Please, Sir

I don't know if I'm supposed to speak, Sir


	88. Domination

Much better, Theon. Or Reek, whomever you are today. Very respectful and submissive of you. I approve.

As long as your words are as polite as those, you may speak.

Now, you really should beg me for your breakfast before I decide that you are refusing to eat. That would be defiant of you. It would make me worry for you, boy.

Beg. For. Your. Breakfast.


	89. Chapter 89

Please, Sir

Mr Bolton, Sir

I am so terribly hungry, Sir

Please, I'm so hungry

But I'm frightened to eat it

Please, Sir, what is that floating in it? 


	90. Eat

Such a polite boy, such a scared, submissive little boy.

I like the way you speak now, its makes me feel better about you.

This is a special bowl just for you, Theon.

What is floating in it? It is a little protein. The broth has been simmering vegetables for hours so that you can have all the vitamins and nutrition that you need. But you must have protein as well.

You are weakened, you are injured and very unwell. You should be grateful that I have thought of you and put in so much work for you. To help you, boy.

The small lump is from your testicle. It has been sauteed in garlic and onion with a dab a butter. It is cooked well but should be tender enough. Just a small piece, not hard to eat at all.

I am sorry if you were hoping for another type of meat, but since I had the extra flesh on hand...

Theon? You look very pale and you are sobbing again. Shaking and sweating, poor boy.

Here, boy. You can kneel on the rubber mat so your knees may have a rest. Now lean over that bowl and I want you to drink all the broth with your tongue. And you will chew and swallow the protein.

Eat. Now.


	91. Chapter 91

sorry ...

can't ...

oh god ... 


	92. Chapter 92

Mr Bolton I'm so sorry I was sick

Please don't make me eat it

 


	93. Chapter 93

Thank you, Mr Bolton

Thank you thank you thank you thank you ...

I just couldn't have done that ...

I just couldn't 

I just couldn't 

Please, Mr Bolton, please can I just have a shower or something?

I stink, Mr Bolton

I don't know how you can stand it

And I'm scared, Mr Bolton

Please, I'm so scared ...

I'm scared I'm going to go crazy again

I just can't seem to help it

And I'd really like not to lose any more parts

If it's all the same to you, Sir?


	94. Chapter 94

_Theon, if you go crazy again I will flay you myself_.

I'm sorry. I just can't help it.

_You can, though._

I can't! I'm just fucking ... 

_Spoilt?_

Absolutely. That is so totally it. I'm spoilt. 'Please don't whip the skin off my back, Ramsay!' 'You spoilt cunt!' 'Please don't fist me, Dad!' 'You spoilt cunt!' 'Please don't remove my other ball, Mr Bolton!' 'You spoilt cunt you ...'

_Theon!_

_'_ Please don't treat me like a dog like an animal like a ...'

_Theon! You are working yourself up! And Mr Bolton looks very pale ..._

Oh god ... I want Ramsay ... Little Pup needs a snuggle so bad with Master Cuddles I can't tell you ...

_Shhh!! Mr Bolton is speaking! And you better fucking listen up Theon! I'm not playing!_


	95. Disapointment

Theon...you couldn't even finish a simple breakfast for me.

And you are right, you are disgusting, you do need a bath, don't you?

But since you cannot do something as easy as eat for me, I can't trust you to shower, can I?

Is this what you would do to Ramsay? No wonder Reek was born....

I am disappointed in you, Theon.

Ramsay is desperate for a small visit with you...but I am afraid you might not be ready for that yet.

Look over there, do you see that hose? We are going to use that to wash this filth off....step over here and stand over the drain. Good.

Now reach up, grab on to the hook. Good. If you let go before I say to, I will have to tie you to it.

If that happens, I just may leave you there for quite some time...Don't let go.


	96. Clean

I know the water is cold, dear boy, but I just cannot trust you to clean yourself.

As you have said, you could go crazy again any moment. We just can't take that risk, Theon.

So stay still we are almost done.

Yes, the pressure is a bit higher than I intended...don't worry, I won't spray your injured testicles.

I will simply clean them with a rag soaked in some disinfectant for you.

Much better. You are clean again and now let us take care of those sore bits..

I must admit, the screaming and whimpering is quite endearing.

Ramsay must love it.

My son seems to be doing better, but I am not sure if you are.

I worry that a visit from your Master might make you go crazy again.

Tell me what you think?

Would you like to see him, Theon?

 


	97. Chapter 97

Mr Bolton, Sir

I'm so sorry, Sir

I hadn't realised I'd said the 'crazy' thing out loud

Thank you for not punishing me for it, Sir

Sometimes I get confused

With the voices

Whether they're in me

Or outside me

Without my meds

Mr Bolton, I've forgotten the question?


	98. Chapter 98

Mr Bolton, I've remembered the question!

Thank you for not punishing me

When I deserve it

Mr Bolton, please, Sir

I'm afraid you'll be angry, Sir

But I would do anything to see Ramsay

He's my love, you see, Sir

And I miss him so bad

It hurts worse than pretty much anything else

If you don't mind me saying so, Sir


	99. Torment

I am very relieved to hear that you wish to see Ramsay. That you still love him, Theon.

But I am worried that you are not ready yet for that.

I am concerned about your state of mind, yes.

Look, I have brought you your medication. And a cup of water to swallow it with.

Take your pills. Take your water.

Good boy. Now.

I think before you see Ramsay we need you fed somehow. Yes.

So I want you to sit down, right there.

I know the chair looks like a dental chair and has restraints on it. Do not worry about it.

Sit down. Let me help you with those restraints.

I will tell you what...if you agree to get a full meal into you, I will allow you to speak to Ramsay.

Look, I have this from when Ramsay would sometimes come down here.

This is reminding me...I have so many lovely memories and I must admit...you are giving me a wonderful remembrance of the past.

Now this tube is going to go a bit into your throat.

See? I have blended fruit, vegetables and those scraps of skin into a liquid.

If you do this without any struggle and keep it down..you may see your beloved Master.

I admit..I do love the idea of Ramsay coming willingly into my basement.

It is time to feed you, Theon.


	100. Chapter 100

Mr Bolton

I am so sorry I puked again, Sir

Please, Sir, I am trying so hard not to puke

But I can't keep it down

Please, Sir, I am concentrating so hard

Please, Sir

Could I just have an apple?

Or something without skin in it?

I'm vegetarian, Mr Bolton

My stomach isn't used to it


	101. Chapter 101

Mr Bolton

I am sorry I had said about being vegetarian

You are quite right to have made me show you those pictures of me on my phone

At McDonald's

I got confused over the words

I meant I'm not a cannibal, Mr Bolton

Like you and Ramsay

Ramsay always lets me eat other stuff at home

Because of the puking thing

It upsets him


	102. Chapter 102

Please, Mr Bolton, Sir?

Please, Sir, why do you want Ramsay to come to your basement?

Please, Sir, will you hurt him?

Please, Sir, if it's all the same to you, Sir

I'd rather not see him

If it means you might hurt him

But, please, Sir?

If I'm good will you let me out?

I just want to go home

And see Ramsay

And kiss him so hard

Until he forgives me

But, Sir, I'm scared you won't let me out

Ever?

Please, Sir

I'm begging

Please let me go home

I'll be so good

Just so good

You'll be so proud, Sir


	103. Invites

I worry, Theon.

If I send you home will you just revert back to your filthy obscenities and suicidal bitter attitude?

Only showing your sweet Reek when Ramsay is about to leave you or hurt you beyond what you can take.

That is why you really texted me the other day, wasn't it?

Ramsay finally had enough and was about to walk out on you.

Did you panic then? Did you see the lengths you drove him too?

My son is delicate in his temperament, you know this.

How well he performs his work for me can depend on how he is feeling.

Do you want him to die?

If he is distracted with rage, concern, fear or whatever for his pet, he might die.

I will allow a small visit first and we shall see what happens next.

My son is terrified of this basement, Theon.

He swore to never enter it again. Yet he will.

For you, Ramsay will come back to my favorite room.

It will be nice to have my boy come back for a visit here.

Start deciding if Ramsay will be greeted by the "right" Theon or Reek.

I will go call him.


	104. Chapter 104

Ramsay?

Are you there?

I don't know but

I love you

Reek does too

Please don't come in here

For me

I'm alright, love

Don't worry, love

I'll be alright

My love

Just go home

OK?

Are you taking your meds, love?

It's alright, love

Don't worry

Please?

I love you

So

It will be

OK

Love?

 


	105. Submission and Hate

Yes, Father. I have done everything you asked for.

Thank you! Thank you!

Where? Why? Why did you put him in the basement?

Is he..is he still..whole? Daddy please is he still..

Thank you. I am grateful, Father, I am.

Yes, I..I will come to the basement

Is that the only way I can see Theon? See Reek?

Fine, no please, I am very grateful and I will be there. On time.

Please, no. Don't worry about me. Please. I am fine. I am obedient to you.

I am coming for the visit, thank you.


	106. Threats

I have some wonderful news for you, Theon.

Ramsay has accepted my invitation to the basement to visit you.

He sounds much better, much more leveled out.

My son did sound very concerned for you, he misses you. He loves you.

You know that, don't you?

In spite of the things he may have done to you, he does love you.

Think of what he might go through down here to prove that love.

You had better start thinking of how you must show me that I can send you home with Ramsay.

Show me and your Master why I should allow you to stay as my son's pet.

I hate useless things...it worries me.


	107. Chapter 107

Please, Mr Bolton

I will do anything you ask

But please

I am begging

Please don't hurt my love

Please, Mr Bolton

Please, I know he's your son

But, please, Mr Bolton

The fault is all mine


	108. Chapter 108

_Is Master here?_

He will be. Soon. But it is extremely fucking important that you do not speak. Do you understand?

_But I want Master!_

I know. Me too. But I need to concentrate very hard, and I can't do that if you keep fucking up my mojo. Just stay quiet. Stay put.

_But I want Master!_

Listen, you little cunt. It is extremely fucking hard for me not to go crazy in this situation right now. I am scared out of my mind. If I fuck this up, I fuck it up for all three of us. Do you understand?

_But I need Master so bad!_

I know. Me too. But I need to show that Bolton cunt that I am extremely fucking sorry for the fact that he is a sadistic psychotic bastard. Do you understand?

_Theon, did you just say that out loud??_

Jesus Christ I don't know. I don't know. _I don't know!!_


	109. Chapter 109

Thank fucking God I don't think he heard

At least, I don't think so

Please God let him not have heard

I need my meds so bad

I'm really struggling to keep it together

I'm starting to fracture

If I break I can't control it

I don't want to be Him

As much as I would love to rip that cunt in two

But if I'm Him I will hurt Ramsay as well

I can't risk that


	110. Sweat and Trauma

I can do this. Just knock on the door.

I can do this for Theon, for Reek.

Here is the basement door, it is only a plain wooden door and I am so scared of it.

Here are the steps to lead me down. They are only stairs and I am so scared of them.

I can do this for Theon...for Reek.

Here is my father and I am past scared, I feel like a child, I already feel the pain, the blood. I already hear my screams and the begging.

I can do this for Theon...for Reek.

Hello, Father. I am here, may I please see him?

Please?


	111. Visit

Ramsay, you do look better, I am glad. I am relieved.

Of course you may see your pet. He is in the little room. You know which one.

Why are you crying?

I told you that I didn't remove any actual parts.

I personally think his behavior has started to improve but you are becoming upset.

You are so upset.

It worries me.

 


	112. Chapter 112

_Master!_

_Oh, Master!_

_You are here!_

_Oh, Master_

_I love you!_

_Please take me home?_


	113. Chapter 113

Ramsay, my love

I am so fucking sorry

Please don't cry

Please don't cry

I won't let him hurt you

Just, whatever you do, keep it together, Rams, OK?

Just please keep it together

I fucking _love_  you, OK?

I love you so fucking much

I can't wait just to get home

And get fucked

So hard 

Your cock falls off or something I ...

Just fucking _love_ you, Rams

Just keep it together


	114. Thrilled and Ashamed

Theon? Reek?

Please, let me just hold you, you are so much thinner!

Look at what he has done, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you from him.

It will heal and be fine, it will, I know it will, Reek.

Don't ask me how I know, Theon.   

Hush...please, if you get too upset he will come after us both.

Hush. I love you, I miss you..I promise I will take better care of you, I swear it.

You need to just let me hold you while I can. 

You sound like both, do you know that, can you hear yourself?

You are going between Theon and Reek, aren't you?

What has my father done to you, my love?

I will do whatever it takes to bring you home, I will!

Anything at all to bring you home with me.

I love you, hush. 

He is coming over to us.


	115. Trick

How touching.

Really, it is touching.

Look how he trembles in your arms, Ramsay.

Very touching.

I am not convinced that you are both ready to go home.

I am concerned about your health, mentally. Both of you.

However, Ramsay may leave when he wishes to.

Not Theon. I don't feel he is ready to return yet.

He is unwell. He is babbling as Reek and Theon. He is unsure in his attitude.

Unstable. I worry for him very much, son.

I am not convinced that Theon should be under your care anymore, Ramsay.

You are doing well, yes, very well and I am pleased.

Your pet is naughty, foul mouthed, then he becomes sweet and obedient.

It is maddening, isn't it? That is what made you so ill, son.

Perhaps you can convince me otherwise, but I think Theon needs more help than you could offer.

You can try to change my mind, you are welcome to stay or leave, Ramsay.

But I worry.


	116. Sacrifice and Humility

Father, I would do anything to prove I am capable of caring for him.

I have done all that you've asked, I will continue to do so.

Anything, please, I want to bring him home.

 

Yes, daddy.

I know.

I remember.

Yes.

I never want to worry you, daddy.

I promise to be good.

I won't be a bad boy, I won't.

Yes, daddy.

Please don't worry, I am going to obey. 

I just want my pet back, I love him, Daddy.

 


	117. Question

Are you very sure, my son?

I will not stop you from leaving right this second. I am giving you that chance.

If you go, I will keep working on making your bad boy a good pet for you.

If you stay, perhaps you can get me to reconsider. Perhaps. Or you could fail at that too.

It is entirely your choice, Ramsay.

I will give you a second to think on it.

Look at your poor little creature.

He is so distraught!

Shall I gag him or sew his lips shut?

No, fine, you may allow him his emotions, I suppose.

You will attach that leash to his collar for me, he can watch but he mustn't interfere.

Of course he will watch, you are his Master.

He must understand what you sacrifice for him. He must understand how much you love him.

Tie that leash to that table leg. Good.

Last chance, son.

Leave or stay.

Very well, you must love that naughty boy very much.

You know what I want you to do, don't you?


	118. Shattered and Torn

AHHHHHH! PLEASE, PLEASE, I'LL BE GOOD, I AM GOOD, DON'T PLEASE!

YES! YES, I AM GOING TO BE GOOD, I WILL DO IT, I LOVE HIM, THAT'S WHY!

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

DADDY PLEASE, I AM BEING GOOD, I AM!

I DIDN'T MEAN TO SWEAR!

I AM SORRY, I HAVE A FILTHY MOUTH, I AM SORRY!

DADDY, I NEED TO..PLEASE..I AM GONNA THROW UP!

i am sorry, daddy...i didn't mean to make a mess on your floor. i am so sorry, i can lick it up right now, please, i can. i will lick it up then use my filthy mouth to make your cock feel good, daddy please...don't..please..

LOOK, SEE, I AM LICKING IT UP NOW, DON'T DO THAT, PLEASE!

NO NO NO NO!

I DIDN'T MEANT TO SAY IT, I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE THE BAD WORD!

I AM TRYING TO BE GOOD, I REALLY AM!

PLEASE!

 


	119. Chapter 119

Theon? Reek? My sons, you have summoned me?

_Yes, oh Drowned God._ _  
_

Do you wish for my help?

_Yes, oh Drowned God._

And you will provide a sacrifice?

_Yes, oh Drowned God._

Then there will be oceans of blood. Feel the wrath, feel the power, of your kraken kin.

My sons, let us begin.

_Yes, oh Drowned God._


	120. Man Turned Child

daddy, daddy, please? i am a good boy, i am a good boy. i love him, daddy, please. i want to make you proud of me, i want to make you feel good, of course, daddy. please, please, can i just use my mouth again, please?

IT HURTS TOO MUCH, PLEASE, I HAVE TO SCREAM, DADDY IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE, LET ME MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD INSTEAD? I HAVE TO SCREAM WHEN YOU DO THAT, IT BURNS! NO, I AM NOT COMPLAINING, I SWEAR! THAT IS THREE BRANDS, YES, BUT WE HAVE TWO TO GO I REMEMBER, PLEASE! OH GOD, OH GOD, I HAVE TO SCREAM IT HURTS SO MUCH!

daddy, please, i am your good boy, not bad. please? i can bend over and hold myself open for you? but i can be good daddy..please can't we do something else? please? i want to make you feel good, yes, i am your whore, your good little boy, please....

YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT, YOU DON'T NEED TO USE THAT, PLEASE!

OH REEK, THEON, I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU AND I AM SO SORRY! DON'T WATCH PLEASE!

DADDY, PLEASE DON'T USE THAT, YOU DON'T NEED TO USE THAT!


	121. Chapter 121

Mr Bolton?

That's good. Don't move. That's good. Don't speak.

Ramsay, sweets? I know that it hurts but I need you to focus, OK?

We will get you some ice for those burns in a moment. But for now you need to stay silent, and still.

Thank you, love. You are doing good.

Mr Bolton?

You really don't want to move, Sir.

Seriously, you really don't.

Not if you want to keep your cock.

I bet you're wishing you'd put that away, huh?

It's pretty hideous to watch your balls dangling about

Like a fucking rooster's neck.

Is that why they call you Roose?

Now, in a moment I'm going to ask you to move.

But I don't need to tell you

To do that slowly

Given that these shears could slip 

So easily.

Ready?


	122. Denial

HOW DARE HE? HOW FUCKING DARE HE?

I WILL KILL HIM, I WILL MURDER HIM.

RAMSAY WILL HELP ME, HE WILL HELP HIS FATHER.

I CAN GET HIM A NEW PET AFTER I TEAR THIS ONE INTO LITTLE PIECES.

OH WHAT A BAD BOY, A FILTHY ROTTEN BOY AND I WILL KILL HIM, HOW DARE HE?

Stay calm, do as he wants until I get my chance.

 


	123. Stunned and Done

Th..Theon? Wh...what are..you..doing?

Oh no..no..please, Theon he will kill you for it!

Please, I love you, I can't lose you!

What are you going to do to him?

Oh, oh Theon, he will kill you if you don't stop now.

Love, I am very scared right now. Very scared.

I don't know what is going to happen and I am scared.

I love you, please, I want you to forgive me.

I am scared, because I don't know what to do.

Please, Theon....be so careful, please, be careful!


	124. Chapter 124

Ramsay, sweets, I know you are scared

But I need you to be strong for me, OK?

I promise not to hurt your father in any way

Unless you tell me to. 

I just want to talk. 

Now, can you tie him with those straps

To the table?

Mr Bolton, if you move an inch

You won't look much like a rooster 

For much longer.

It will just take one snip

To trim those giblets 

If you catch my drift.


	125. Chapter 125

Mr Bolton, Sir.

Although your son and I know you as 'Goose'.

Didn't know that, did you, Sir?

We don't really have an excuse.

But for our purposes here, I will just call you Mr Psycho.

How does that sound to you?

So, Mr P.

What I really want to know is

Why did you murder my fucking family

And spare me?


	126. Astounded

Ramsay, my son, what are you doing?

Son, help your father.

Why are you allowing your little pet to be such a bad boy?

You are a good boy, Ramsay, I know you are.

Take these restraints off me and I will be so proud of you.

Together we shall take care of this naughty pet.

Son? Don't look at at Theon, look at me.

Son? Ramsay, come now, be a good boy for your daddy.

Ramsay? 

 


	127. Timid and Small

I..I...Theon, what are we doing?

My love, please?

I am too scared.

I just restrained my own father.

I am being so bad, you are being so bad.

We..we are doing this...we?

Do you love me, Theon?

Will you forgive me if I do this?

Will we be better then if he..if he...

If we...

Will you stay with me or run away?

Will you love me?

Or will you....

I love you, I will help you...I will do what you want...

If you...will you?


	128. Chapter 128

My love, don't be frightened

He is your father, not mine

He is here

He's all yours

Do what you will, love

I will love you always

Now, my love I must leave

When you are done, just come home

You will find me there

My love

My sweet love


	129. Chapter 129

_Oh Drowned God_

_We offer thanks_

_For the strength that you gave us_

_We offer this sacrifice_

_Of our blood_

_And our love_

_We offer thanks to you, Father_

_Oh Drowned God_

_Our Drowned God_


	130. Jilted and Vengeful

Please, don't leave me here alone with father.

I hate this basement and daddy is going to be very angry over this.

It will disappoint and worry him.

Theon?

Reek?

You are going to leave me, aren't you?

No, this is a trick, you will pretend to go home.

You are framing me...

You are leaving me...

No. Try leaving past the locked door, Theon.

See? I am still faster than you.

Did you forget your wounds or mine?

Did you forget there is a wounded man, almost dead..in the basement?

You aren't going anywhere, Theon.

Get the fuck over here and help me figure out how to clean up this mess, Theon.

Now.


	131. Chapter 131

My love, you know I once told you about the Drowned God when we were high?

Well, he's real, dude.

And I promised him a sacrifice.

I'd been thinking I could give him me.

But that isn't looking particular appealing right now, especially given that the fucking door is locked so I'd have to do it here. And then you'd just stop me and flay me for trying. I'm kind of all flayed out for the time being, Rams.

We need to do something quick, though. The Drowned God is pretty scary, and I don't want him to hurt you. Ever.

The Drowned God hasn't exactly told me what kind of sacrifice he wants.

Just that there has to be some blood. 

And I kind of have to drink it.

So, my question to you is

Just how much you would be upset over your father if we cooked his goose?

So to speak.


	132. Disturbed and Wanting

When you came to me you were Theon.

While you lived with me, Reek was born.

Now there is this other, a third and he wants blood?

What did my father do to make you this way?

I am so sorry, we should have left years ago.

Far from his reach.

If...if we give him my father, then what?

Does he decide for my blood next?

Very well, Theon, I love you enough to do this.

Let us go see Roose one last time.

 


	133. Understand

Son...

My son, listen to your father.

What are you doing?

Why are you letting Theon do this?

Look at him. Look at yourself.

What happens when you murder your father, Ramsay?

Can you live with that without repercussion?

I protect you, I provide for you, even your work comes from me.

Look what happened when you and Theon lived alone.

Remember, how Theon was just a few days ago?

Now its the naughty Theon, the good Reek and a God that wants to drink my blood for a sacrifice.

Do you hear how crazy that sounds?

Do you really think he is thinking clearly?

My son, I have always loved you in my own way. I care for you, take care of you..

What will you do when trouble happens for you?

What about when Theon kills again?

Will you help him, or shield him from the law that will surely chase him?

Who owns who, Ramsay?

 

 


	134. Chapter 134

Mr Bolton, "Sir".

Just shut the fuck up, or this will be neither quick nor pretty.

As I am sure you can appreciate, I am not in the mood for games.

As much as I know you love them.

Now, Ramsay, my love, are you listening?

So long as your father shuts the fuck up, and stops trying to push my buttons, I will not hurt him in any way.

But, love, it is kind of an essential part of the plan that you slit his neck pretty soon.

Can you do that for me, love?

I need to drink the gravy to appease the Drowned God.

He's getting pretty fucking impatient now, and things will go really seriously downhill from here if he loses his shit.

Do you understand, love?


	135. Numb And Unsure

I can do this. I can kill my father. I can spill his blood like I have spilled so many other victims blood. I can do this. For Theon, for Reek. For whomever this new darker personality is. Out of love.

 

Just be fast and quick. Ignore Daddy's words, don't look at him, slide the blade fast as if through butter. I can do this.

For all the pain he has caused me, all the nightmares for years after, to this day, the scars that can never be fixed never be repaired.

I meant to do this clean and quick, I did. But I got so mad..he...he did so..many things...since I was  CHILD! 

ARE YOU WORRIED NOW, DADDY? FATHER, ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME? AM I A BAD BOY, FATHER? WELL, HERE IS SOMETHING NAUGHTY....

I can't stop, he can't stop screaming and i do this because i HATE him. And because I love my pet.

Is he still my pet? I don't know but my arm hurts and I can't stop even though it is all red ad slippery now. My throat hurts too...I think I am screaming.


	136. Chapter 136

Babe, you've done a truly stand-up job there.

Wow. What a mess, Ramsay.

You seem pretty upset.

Cut yourself, too. Pretty badly, as well.

Now that you've done it, I might not bother to drink that blood after all.

OK, so just stay here while I go to get some stuff to clean this up.

Just stay here, love.

OK, so I've just locked the door behind me, but that isn't to lock you in.

It's just in case anyone comes snooping.

Don't scream, love. I'll be back soon.

I promise.


	137. Knowing And Raging

He locked me down here with my father's corpse. Why did I trust him and let him lock me in? I knew he would do it. Betray me. Run from me. He always does and I always let him. Then I chase him, hunt him down and catch him. I hunt him, stalk him, corner him and pounce. That is our game and I play it every time. So does he. 

This time he tricked me into madness. Then he tricked me into murder, patricide. And I let him. So now I must clean up my mess and then give chase. All over again. Father has this place rigged, he showed me himself once. How we can make everything go whoosh in a fiery ball to destroy evidence. So I get the extra key father always keeps in a secret place only he and I knew of. Time to give my fucking cunt of a father a Viking Funeral then go get my fucking sneaky ass little pet.


	138. Search And Corner

Ah, here you are, sweet Reek! What, no throwing yourself at me in love and adoration?

Theon, you little fucking sneaky fucker, we have so much to talk about. We should do it at home, don't you think?

I really should be there when the authorities come to inform of the tragedy.

Before you think to struggle, remind yourself of how far I have gone, the lengths for you. Then you betrayed me. Think how angry I might be. How much worse I am going to make it for you if you fight me right now.

Are you going to be good or shall I break your jaw and dislocate your arms and legs to get you home?


	139. Chapter 139

Oh, shit.

Busted.

Rams, can you really blame me?

I would have come to get you eventually. Just wanted you to stew in your own juices. Or, I guess I mean your father's juices. But I would have come back.

I'm just fucking _tired,_ Rams, you know?

I'm sick of the drama.

And I'm really not well. 

I think we should see a relationship therapist or something I just ... 

We need to stop all of this shit.

Don't you think?


	140. Fed Up And Done

Sure, Theon. You can take off whenever you want, just give me Reek. Sound good?

Since you act so well, you can act surprised when the authorities show to tell us the heartbreaking news.

Then we will discuss your behavior, your betrayals.

Maybe it would be best for you to rest if you are so tired, go to sleep and give me Reek.


	141. Chapter 141

_Master?_

_I love you, Master._

_Forgive us, please?_


	142. Adoring and Delirous

Oh Reek, of course I forgive you. I love you so much, come here to your Master. Don't weep, its only Theon I will punish. Let's get home, put on your seat belt like a good boy. Good boy, very good. Don't cry, when we get home I am going to snuggle with you. I will give you something yummy to eat and then I will punish Theon.


	143. Chapter 143

Reek, if you put that fucking seatbelt on I will seriously go crazy. Do not even think about it, little guy. I mean it.


	144. Aloof and Alert

Reek, do not play with your seat belt, buckle it.

Good boy.

Now why are you trying to claw at your throat?

It is that brat Theon again, isn't it?

Don't worry, your belt is secure and these handcuffs are going to help you.

Just practice your breathing, love.

I know it is hard when that ball gag is in your mouth, but we don't want bad Theon speaking while I am driving, do we? Of course not.

We will be home soon then you can be all unfettered.

Then we shall see what our bad boy has to say for himself.


	145. Chapter 145

So, you want to see what the bad boy wants to say for himself?

How about this, Rams.

I'm fed up.

I'm pissed off.

I'm done in.

I've had enough.

However else do I have to say it?

Sure, flay away.

I choose all fingers.

Well, the ones I have left.

You can have every toe, to boot.

I guess my tongue would make a cool noise to rip out, yeah?

My eyeballs will go 'pop' really good, too.

Whatever, Rams.

I know you will do it.

That's why I've already drunk half a bottle of vodka.

And my entire stash of sleeping pills.

Funny that you turned up just at that moment.

You can't even let me die in peace, no?

I have to say that I'm pretty sleepy, Rams.

I do love you, though.

I wasn't lying about that.

Shit, I wish these pills would work more quickly. 

I just want to sleep now, you know?


	146. Violated and Smashed

THROW IT UP! KEEP THROWING UP, THAT WOULD YOU DARE IT! OH, BAD TERRIBLE BOY! THROW IT UP! KEEP THROWING IT UP!

I HOPE IT HURTS, I HOPE IT BURNS!

Why? Why do you keep hurting me like this?

If I could let you die without losing Reek, I would.

THROW IT UP! MORE! MORE! KEEP GOING!

Drink the water, I don't care if it hurts, DRINK! DRINK MORE!

THROW IT UP!


	147. Chapter 147

too late, my love

my darling, my Ramsay

I do love you so

the love of my heart

I'm sorry, my love

for all if it, truly

please, one last kiss for me

and then I'll give you the other

the one who loves you best of all?


	148. Lies And Truth

The doctors here lie.

The police lie.

I tell you and I tell you it was a cover up. They covered it up, Your Honor!

Reek was in my arms, he was there and they wrenched me away!

They must have taken him away to the morgue and they never even let me see his frail poor little body!

They all are liars!

His real name was Theon Greyjoy!

Yes, I killed my father, he tricked me into it!

What do you mean who?

Theon Greyjoy, my Reek!

DON'T SAY THAT! STOP SAYING THAT HE DOESN'T EXIST!! HE DOES AND HE IS MINE! GIVE HIM BACK! YOU ARE ALL HIDING HIM! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!!!

They tried to trick me, oh they are clever with their little fucking games.

Oh, Reek, you wouldn't believe the games here...Theon, wherever you have fled to, I will find you someday..

They cannot keep me forever. Can they?

Oh, they tried to trick me! To show me a rigged mirror, inside that mirror was Reek, Theon, he was in the mirror! They told me it was me.

They said that it was all me and my father.

That my father had shattered my mind into three parts. I refuse to believe that.

They say my father abused me so badly that I killed him and tried to kill myself. I refuse to believe that.

I hear Theon, I can almost see Reek sometimes...a shadow up ahead...

Soon I will start to follow, track and hunt him again. 

I know I can get out of here away from these liars.

The stupid doctor sees me in private. And he always carried a shiny silver pen.

Tomorrow I am going to see how easily it goes through his eye.

And then  I will reclaim my pet at all costs.

He needs me and I need him.


End file.
